


Purely By Accident

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Daddy-Long-Legs - Jean Webster
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never meant to fall in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely By Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomedet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/gifts).



He never meant to fall in love with her. He liked her essays, that was all. He liked her letters. He wanted to know more.

It was pure chance that put her with Julia. After that, though, it all seemed meant. He had saved her from the asylum; he would protect her all the rest of her life.

He wouldn't have told her who Daddy Long Legs was, if only he had thought he could have kept it secret. But they had a lifetime of marriage ahead of them, and he knew that she was too clever not to wonder.


End file.
